


Maybe Just Sad

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Martin's pretty sure Daniel hasn't left his house for non-football reasons in weeks. He's positive he hasn't seen Dan smile for over a month."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Just Sad

Martin's pretty sure Daniel hasn't left his house for non-football reasons in weeks. He's positive he hasn't seen Dan smile for over a month. Every time they speak, the Dane's voice sounds more and more monotone, more and more flat. And Martin has no idea what to do.

He makes a few calls, asks around; tries to find out what's wrong with Dan. Asks his family and friends in Slovakia, of course. There's no way he'd ask anyone they knew, anyone football related. And everyone tells him that it sounds like depression. Martin scoffs at first, because really? Daniel Agger is, well... he's Daniel Agger! Hard, cold, calculating. Liverpool’s toughest defender. So no, there's no way Dan could be depressed. No, not Dan. Definitely not.

Except maybe he is.

He makes his way up Dan's steps, let's himself in because the door's not locked. He looks around the house and it's like a bomb hit the place. The dishes are piled high, take away containers litter the bench and he can see one too many empty bourbon bottles scattered around the bin. The lounge room is no better; at least 20 empty beer bottles are strewn around the couch. There are DVD cases all over the floor and the TV is on even though Dan is no where in sight.

Martin sits the 6-pack he's got tucked under one arm on the table and makes his way further into the house; worry, a touch of panic clawing at his chest. He begins to mentally tick off items on the 'signs of depression' checklist he found online. His breathing becomes more and more shallow as each is crossed out.

Fuck.

He stops at Dan's door, can see him lying in bed. The glow from the TV is lighting up the room and Martin can make out Dan's face; eyes closed, darkness under his eyes, the definite beginnings of a beard. Shit, it's only been what? 2 weeks since he'd seen Dan? Martin chokes back a sob when he realises that Dan had deteriorated so quickly without him even knowing. Had anyone else called? Anyone else visited? Martin doubts it, otherwise he would have heard about it in the locker room. There's no way any of the players would ignore what they saw here... would they?

Fuck!

Martin slowly inches his way to the bed, not entirely sure what to do. He makes his way to the edge, stands over Dan and watches him sleep for a few minutes. He takes in everything now that he's closer. The greasy hair, chapped lips, crumpled clothes. God, when was the last time Dan had gotten out of bed? He crosses more things off the check list as he watches Dan, watches him frown in his sleep. Martin runs a finger down Dan's cheek, nearly cries when Dan flinches and a small sob escapes his lips.

And Martin has no idea what to do. So he does the only thing he can think of, what he'd like if he was upset. He makes his way around the bed, toes off his shoes and jeans and slides in. He makes his way over to Dan as smoothly as he can, wraps his arm around his waist and shuffles even closer. Hopes this will make Dan feel even a tiny bit better because he's sure it'd make him feel good. A few seconds later and Dan starts to stir. Martin whispers his name, trying not to startle the Dane, but it doesn't matter. Dan is cursing, pushing at him, telling him to get out, to leave him the fuck alone. And when Martin refuses to leave, Dan begins to cry.

Martin sits with Dan for nearly an hour, listening to him cry and plead and curse. Listening to everything that had broken Dan's spirit and hope. And when it's quiet, the two of them just breathing, Martin promises he'll never leave Dan again. Will never let Dan deal with all of this alone.

And he doesn't leave the next morning when Dan forcefully pulls himself from Martin's arms and stomps off to the shower.

He doesn't leave when he's half way through a 6 hour cleaning session of Dan's house.

He doesn't leave when Dan's screaming at him after a particularly bad appointment with the doctors.

He doesn't leave when he finds Dan in the shower, crying on the ground.

He doesn't leave when he tells Dan he loves him and Dan tells him to fuck off.

He doesn't leave when Dan kicks him out of his house after Martin empties all of the hidden alcohol down the sink.

And he certainly doesn't leave when Dan runs to him at the end of his first game back, jumps into his arms and screams that he loves him too.

No, Martin doesn't leave Dan again.


End file.
